


take me to church » seungin

by hyunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunh0/pseuds/hyunh0
Summary: Seungmin y Jeongin se conocieron en el coro de una iglesia, y a pesar de haber comenzado como una pura e inocente amistad todo se vio distorsionado cuando, entrando en la adolescencia, ciertos cambios hormonales y esa típida búsqueda de amor hizo que se rompiera la paz entre estos dos chicos, de familias cristianas altamente ortodoxas.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	take me to church » seungin

2015...

Ir al coro de la iglesia con su familia era de las cosas favoritas de Jeongin. Escuchar las voces de todos los jóvenes era un espectáculo digno de escuchar, sobre todo esa hermosa voz de ese chico llamado Seungmin. Solo sabía su nombre porque se lo había preguntado fascinado a su madre, una fiel devota al igual que su padre y su hermano menor. Una parte de el menor quería participar en el coro, pero su pánico escénico no se lo permitiría aunque estuviese acompañado con tantos adolescentes.

Por otro lado, Seungmin no podía dejar de ver a Jeongin, quien no era para nada disimulado y se mostraba embobado con su canto. Era adorable, con sus ojos brillosos y boca semi abierta, disfrutando de la música. Solo lo veía los domingos y a veces en el instituto del pueblo, que al ser un año menor sólo se lo cruzaba durante los recesos. Cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de admirar sus delicadas facciones, era un pequeño ángel y solo quería protegerlo. Pero de todas formas nunca habían hablado.

Para Seungmin encontrarse a Jeongin en una plaza que quedaba a varias cuadras del instituto un día de invierno fue la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse y poder presentarse. El clima estaba demasiado frío por lo que las calles estaban bastante vacías a excepción de algunas pocas personas. El menor estaba sentado solo en un banco, comiendo unos caramelos y abrazando su cuerpo por el frío, y al ver acercarse al otro joven sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas, seguramente por el frío.

-Hola - saludó el mayor, sentándose a su lado pero guardando distancias-. Te he visto muchas veces escuchando el coro y en el colegio. Soy Seungmin - estiró su mano para estrecharla, a lo que Jeongin aceptó tímidamente.

-L-lo sé, soy Jeongin - se presentó con un hilo de voz. Era un chico tímido con todo el mundo, pero algo de Seungmin hacia que fuese mucho más de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces solo? Hace mucho frío - curioseó Seungmin y Jeongin se encogió de hombros.

-No quería ir aún a casa - explicó. Sus padres eran realmente molestos a veces, siempre con sus reglas, por lo que llegaba tarde a casa adrede para no tener que escucharlos tanto.

-Oh, ya veo - respondió el mayor, con miedo a preguntar de más, por lo que cambió de tema-. ¿Nunca te interesó participar en el coro? Se nota que lo disfrutas - le sonrió, produciendo un leve cosquilleo en el abdomen a Jeongin.

-Ehm, no. No tengo buena voz - comenzó, pero el otro lo corto.

-Estoy seguro que sí, además es práctica. Si practicas mejorarás mucho - lo animó y volteó hacia todos lados, encontrándose que estaban solos-. Vamos, canta algo. Yo te ayudaré si quieres - se ofreció y Jeongin abrió los ojos sorprendido por el pedido de su hyung.

-Pero... en serio no canto bien...

-Te ayudaré a mejorar, nadie te escuchara excepto yo - volvió a insistir, mostrando su bella sonrisa que tantas cosas extrañas hacía sentir al menor.

Jeongin confirmó por su cuenta que realmente estaban solos y, al verificar aquello, comenzó a cantar tímida y suavemente. Era la canción que había cantado Seungmin hacia solo unas semanas y a pesar de haber dicho que no cantaba bien, era todo lo contrario.

Su voz era delicada, suave y dulce. Del tipo de voces que podrías escuchar todos los días sin cansarte. Seungmin se sentía cálido y bendecido de poder escuchar esa voz y no sabía cuándo pasó, pero se descubrió con su boca semiabierta.

Solo cantó unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Jeongin se avergonzara y cubriera sus mejillas con sus grandes manos. Movía sus piernas para liberar la tensión, causando aún más ternura en el mayor.

-Me mentiste, cantas hermoso - se quejó, riéndose-. Por favor, participa en el coro. Los chicos son muy amables y se llevarán genial - lo animó y Jeongin soltó un suspiro exageradamente.

-Bueno, acepto - murmuró y Seungmin comenzó a aplaudir feliz, causando risas en el menor.

Un año se pasa rápido, sobre todo para ellos dos. Se hicieron amigos muy cercanos desde su primera conversación y eran casi inseparables. Alejarse era un castigo para ellos, siendo el lugar seguro del otro. Aunque no creían en el destino, bromeaban que si era real que existían, serían almas gemelas.

Pero la adolescencia llega, con todos los cambios que eso conlleva. Seungmin había cumplido hace unos meses 16 y, al igual que Jeongin quien tenía 15, nunca había tenido novia. Quería enamorarse, aunque sus padres siempre le repetían que tenía que llegar virgen al matrimonio. Esa etapa en la vida es acompañada con la rebeldía y a esta última Seungmin le echaba la culpa de todo el enojo que les comenzaba a dar sus padres con lo qué debía y no hacer.

A Jeongin le pasaba similar, aunque su naturaleza era mucho más tranquila que la de Seungmin, por lo que rara vez contestaba mal a sus padres. Pero siempre estaba ahí para escuchar las quejas de su mejor amigo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que el mayor lo haya ayudado tanto con su autoestima.

Los días de semana por la tarde no había nadie más que ellos dos debido al trabajo de los padres de Jeongin y era su momento de tranquilidad de todo. Un día estaban ambos acostados en la cama, el mayor al lado del menor mientras que éste le mostraba un videojuego que había descargado ese día en su celular. Pero Seungmin no estaba prestando atención al dispositivo, sino a los labios de Jeongin mientras hablaban. Sabía que había algo raro en eso, y Jeongin tampoco era ciego. El menor solo había visto ese tipo de miradas que el mayor le dirigía en las parejas del pueblo, todos compuestos por un hombre y una mujer.

Pero no le disgustaba la idea de que Seungmin lo mirara así. Y ese era un problema.

Lentamente Jeongin dejó de hablar y se lo quedó mirando a su amigo sin saber qué hacer. En cambio Seungmin se estaba debatiendo mentalmente si realmente estaba mal que besara a su amigo, a pesar de que todo el pueblo religioso en el que vivían insultaban a todo lo que se saliese de sus normas.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir que él que se había acercado tímidamente a su rostro, acortando la distancia entre sus labios para finalmente juntarlos, había sido el inocente Jeongin. Era el primer beso de ambos, por lo que fue torpe y corto, pero de todos modos lo repitieron, dándose pequeños besos en sus labios. No estaban pensando en nada, solo en lo bien que se sentía eso a pesar de estar prohibido.

Y así pasaron los días, aunque de a poco Jeongin comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor debido a la culpa. Pero Seungmin no sentía nada de eso, sino más bien enojo hacia el fanatismo de sus padres y gente cercana. Ir a las actividades religiosas comenzaban a ser una tortura para el mayor, lo único que disfrutaba era el coro y era porque disimuladamente podía tomarle la mano a su mejor amigo, aprovechando que siempre frente a ellos había algún cuerpo que los tapaba y detrás de ellos no había nadie que los molestara.

Pero esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando un compañero de clases los vio dándose un corto beso y comenzó a gritar llamando a los profesores. Y lo que sigue ocurrió muy rápido. Los padres de Seungmin y Jeongin estaban claramente avergonzados de sus hijos, los padres del menor culparon a Seungmin de haber corrompido a su pequeño y comenzó una discusión entre las dos familias. Aunque los padres de Seungmin se sentían abochornados por las actitudes ''enfermizas'' de su hijo, sabían que no era el único culpable, decidiendo finalmente irse del pueblo para mudarme a otro lugar debido a la vergüenza.

Seungmin se mudaría ese lunes, por lo que con excusa de despedirse de Felix ese domingo, otro chico del coro, los padres le permitieron salir. Pero con el de pecas ya se había podido despedir el viernes a la salida del colegio, su último día allí. Todos los profesores lo miraban asqueados y unos cuantos alumnos también, pero Felix, quien iba a su clase, lo entendió y escuchó atentamente.

En realidad aquello era una simple excusa hacia sus padres para poder ver a Jeongin. Se encontrarían en la plaza donde todo ocurrió, aprovechando el horrible clima y la soledad en las calles.

-Perdón, en serio - comenzó Jeongin apenas Seungmin estaba a una distancia suficiente para escucharlo mientras caminaba hacia él. Ni siquiera un hola, no quería gastar su poco tiempo en algo tan trivial como un saludo.

Apenas llegó a su lado lo estrechó en sus brazos, llenándose de su calor corporal en ese frío día.

-No me pidas perdón - le pidió el mayor y se alejó lo suficiente para acomodar unos cuantos mechones negros del pequeño, dejando ver sus llorosos y rojos ojos.

-No me dejes, hyung - rogó, aunque sabía que no era decisión de su mejor amigo.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme. Pero nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo, pequeño - habló con un hilo de voz.

Tenía miedo de dejarlo allí. No era el único criticado, sino que también Jeongin estaba recibiendo mucho odio por parte de sus amigos desde que el rumor se extendió. No se habían visto nunca más luego de aquel momento, pero no era suficiente para parar los ataques.

-Felix te cuidará, ¿si? No dejará que nadie te haga nada - le prometió antes de volver a darle otro suave beso en su mejilla y otro en sus labios.

No podían estar mucho tiempo porque alguien podría vernos, por lo que el mayor se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarlo. Para poder estudiar y memorizar cada una de sus suaves facciones, de lo pequeño que era a su lado, de su inocente mirada. Y el menor estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Ninguno sabía si era real que iban a volver a encontrarse, que podrían seguir con su relación más adelante. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en poco tiempo y tal vez seguían su vida sin esperarse, pero siempre tendrían al otro en una parte de su corazón, siendo recordado con cariño y amor. 

2020...

-Vamos, la pasaremos genial - insistió Chan al menos del grupo mientras que, junto a Hyunjin y Minho, terminaba de prepararse para esa fiesta en casa de uno de sus compañeros de universidad.

-Vayan ustedes, quiero dormir - se quejó Seungmin ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de sus compañeros de piso.

-Seungmin - canturreó Hyunjin, quien se había terminado de peinar su rubio y largo cabello, sentándose a su lado-. Me debes un favor por haberte ayudado con el examen de la semana pasada. Ven con nosotros.

-Que no venga, nos vamos a aburrir con él - comentó Minho, quien fingía que el menor le caía mal, pero sabía que si decía eso Seungmin aceptaría para llevarle la contraria.

-Bien, iré. Me cambiaré el pantalón - anunció el menor ganando unos aplausos del rubio y una sonrisa torcida por parte de Minho.

-¿Realmente es tu primera fiesta? - preguntó sorprendido Jisung a Jeongin, mientras iban de camino a la casa de un compañero de universidad de Changbin.

-Los religiosos son aburridos - le explicó Felix y volteó su cabeza para ver al menor-. Sus fiestas no son nada en comparación a estas, te divertirás - le prometió.

Felix nunca se había separado de Jeongin, no solo por la promesa que había hecho 5 años atrás a Seungmin, sino porque se había convertido en un hermano menor. Cuando le propuso al menor irse del pueblo para mudarse a Seúl, ni siquiera lo dudó. El deseo de ambos era alejarse de todo aquello.

Estaba lleno de gente en esa casa por lo que Felix se quedó junto a su amigo para cuidarlo, sabiendo que los lugares con mucha gente solía ponerlo ligeramente nervioso.

Changbin les presentó al dueño y les enseñó donde podían servirse bebidas para luego desaparecer entre la gente. Jisung también se había alejado porque había encontrado a un amigo de él por lo que estaban solos.

-Ven, vayamos a tomar algo - propuso el rubio al menor.

Habían dos chicos más en la cocina sirviéndose algo para tomar, por lo que esperaron detrás de ellos, a un poco más de un metro. Jeongin estaba mirando sus manos pero levantó la vista cuando Felix lo golpeó con su codo.

Seungmin casi tira su vaso de cerveza cuando lo vio delante de él. Primero reconoció a Felix ya que el ahora rubio lo estaba mirando cuando volteó, pero su vista fue rápidamente a su acompañante, que al levantar su rostro hizo que quede petrificado.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que estuvo junto a Jeongin y nunca se había dejado de preguntar cómo había crecido. La última vez que lo había podido ver era pequeño, mas bajo que él y mucho más delgado. No podía olvidar esos ojos adorables y su sonrisa, que siempre le había parecido la más linda del universo

Y al verlo, allí delante de él, a solo un poco más de un metro, hizo que se diese cuenta que en esos 5 años había cambiado totalmente. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y aunque seguía siendo de contextura delgada, se notaba que debajo de la ropa estaba musculoso. Sus facciones se habían afilado y ya no tenía sus aparatos en los dientes. Hasta su cabello había sufrido un gran cambio: estaba teñido de un fuerte azul. Pero hubo algo que no cambió: su tierna mirada, con esos ojitos propios de Bambi que te transmitían deseos de protegerlo de todo el mal del mundo.

Jeongin tampoco podía creer que se encontraría de esa manera con Seungmin. Lo había pasado por unos pocos centímetros y sus facciones habían madurado, pero seguía teniendo su hermoso rostro, con esos ojos oscuros que le daban tanta paz.

Felix se dio cuenta que ambos no podían creer la situación y que necesitarían tiempo a solas, por lo que le hizo una seña al acompañante de su viejo amigo para salir de allí.

-¿Qué pasó allá? Pensé que Seungmin se desmayaría - preguntó preocupado aquel chico. Era bastante más alto que Felix, con unos anchos hombros, unos carnosos labios y pequeños ojos. Podría haber jurado que era de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido.

-Eran novios. No terminaron las cosas bien, pero no porque ellos lo hayan decidido - le expliqué y suspiré al darme cuenta que no había podido servirme ninguna bebida al haberlos dejado solos allí.

-¿Como te llamas? - preguntó el más alto.

-Felix, ¿y tú?

-Christopher. ¿Eres extranjero? - sus ojos se iluminaron notoriamente y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-De Australia - contestó Felix y Christopher aplaudió, casi tirando su cerveza y causando risas en el más bajo debido a su torpeza.

-Oh Dios, yo también - habló en inglés y al ver que no había podido tomar un vaso le tendió el suyo para compartirle. Felix dio un sorbo tímidamente y le sonrió-. ¿Me acompañas al sofá? - propuso alzando ligeramente una de sus cejas, causando que las mejillas de Felix se sonrojaran ligeramente.

-Claro - le contestó en inglés el más bajo, siguiéndolo hasta el living donde otros jóvenes estaban disfrutando de la música y bebidas.

Yang seguía sin poder creer que tenía a Seungmin delante de él después de tantos años. Muchas palabras aparecieron en su cabeza, tantas cosas que le había querido decir pero que ahora mismo no podía formularlas coherentemente en una oración debido a los nervios. Seungmin vió que la cocina no era un lugar muy íntimo para poder hablar por lo que tomó la mano que tanto había extrañado y lo arrastró por la puerta trasera al patio de la casa. Era algo pequeño y estaban solos y pudieron encontrar un pequeño banco suficientemente ancho para que entren dos cuerpos pero no demasiado separados entre sí. No era algo que les molestara de todos modos.

-¿Cuando te mudaste a Seúl? - preguntó tímidamente Seungmin mientras jugaba con su vaso con cerveza.

-Hace unos meses, compartimos piso con Felix y dos chicos más - contestó el menor juntando sus piernas para ocupar el menor espacio y así no molestar a Kim-. Aunque yo no estoy estudiando nada todavía porque no sé que quiero, solo quería irme del pueblo...

-¿Y trabajas?

-Sí, en una cafetería - siguió y volteó a verlo-. ¿Y tú...?

-Estudio letras, estoy en el segundo año - contestó el mayor y luego agregó:-. Me gusta tu cabello.

-Oh, me lo tiñó Felix cuando él se decoloró - explicó tocádose unos mechones de su nuca para evitar verlo a los ojos. Lo había hecho a las pocas semanas de no estar en su casa, pudiendo finalmente atreverse a hacer un cambio tan grande en su cabello.

-Me gusta mucho - se sinceró el mayor y se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente cada una de sus facciones ahora cambiadas. Cuando Jeongin sonrió y bajó su mirada avergonzado le devolvió la sonrisa-. Te extrañé.

El menor miró hacia el rostro de su hyung, buscando algún indicio de que se estaba riendo de él. No sabía que había pasado en esos 5 años, tal vez había conocido a alguien más, tal vez ya no le gustaban los hombres. Pero al notar la sinceridad de estas 2 palabras sonrió aún más.

-Yo más. Estos 5 años fueron horribles - murmuró debido a la timidez que le causaba decir esas palabras en voz alta.

-¿Estás... en algo con alguien? Creo que debería preguntarte también si te siguen gustando los... hombres - preguntó lo que tanto deseaba saber también Jeongin por lo que suspiró aliviado y se retorció internamente debido a la ternura que le daba ver al mayor tan nervioso con él.

-No estoy con nadie y sí me gustan los hombres. Mis padres no pudieron arreglar nunca eso en mí - habló sintiendo como, a medida que iba terminando la última oración, Seungmin tomaba su mano, acariciando el dorso de ésta.

-Es que no tenían que arreglar nada - comentó y le dirigió otra sonrisa-. Yo tampoco estoy en nada con nadie por lo que me gustaría invitarte a una cita.

Jeongin se ruborizó ante esa propuesta pero tomó valor para acercarse al rostro de Kim y juntar brevemente sus labios. Aunque no era su intención, comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso, sin saber cuando Seungmin le había tomado de la cintura por debajo de la sudadera y él había terminado sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Creo que mi compañero de piso y habitación está muy entretenido con Felix - comentó el mayor cuando se separaron para calmar sus respiraciones, viendo por una ventana que Felix estaba besando a Chris y jugando con el cabello negro del otro-. Tal vez no duerma en casa así que... ¿quieres venir a tomar algo? Así podemos hablar mejor - propuso y el menor entendió que iban a hacer mucho más que hablar por lo que sonrió tímidamente.

-Me parece una buena idea - contestó siendo tomado de la mano y llevado hacia la salida de esa casa, sin preocuparse por avisar a sus amigos que tal vez no iba a llegar a su hogar esa noche para poder estar con el amor de toda su adolescencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma, aunque en realidad ya la había subido a mi cuenta de wattpad (mismo user que acá, hyunh0). Pero debido a los cambios en esa pagina me propuse comenzar también a subir mis historias acá. Gracias por leerme!


End file.
